


Bunny slippers and meeting the Panda

by Scarlet_Brooks_27



Series: D. grey man college [3]
Category: D. Grey Man
Genre: M/M, pure fluff that I desired after watching fourty episodes of d grey man in two days, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Brooks_27/pseuds/Scarlet_Brooks_27
Summary: Lavi finally introduces Tyki to Bookman.





	Bunny slippers and meeting the Panda

Tyki sat on the couch, the TV playing some comedy. Tyki came out from their bedroom, his shirt hanging open and his hair still dripping wet. Tyki sighed as he tried to dry up the water with a towel. Lavi looked up at him, “That shower was eternal.”

Tyki rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. “Scooch over.”

Lavi leaned back against Tyki once he had settled on the couch. The show played for a few minutes before either of them spoke again. Lavi leaned his head back, hair falling away from his face. “Hey, have you ever met Bookman?” Tyki paused for a moment. He never had met Lavi’s adopted father, but he had heard Lavi and his friends talk about him. Tyki shook his head. “Would you be willing to meet him?”

Tyki watched Lavi’s face. He was nervous, his hands fidgeting in his lap. Tyki smiled. “Of course. Is there any reason you’re bringing this up now though?”

Laci shrugged, looking back down. “Well, we’re living together, and he knows we’re dating. He asked if he could meet you sometime soon.”

Tyki ran his fingers through Lavi’s hair, “I’d be more than willing to meet him. I’m available whenever you need me to be.”

-

When Bookman had said “Soon” he hadn’t thought it would literally be the next day, but here they were, Lavi still mostly in his Pajamas, and Tyki looking a little too formal for such an occasion. Tyki’s smile was pleasant, but the too stiff smile gave away his nervousness. Lavi waved, “Mornin’ gramps.”

Bookman sighed. “Come inside you two.”

Lavi shuffled in, the large ears on his rabbit slippers flopping around. Tyki looked at the room around him. It was a small house, with warm colored walls and hardwood floors. Books and maps were left all over the place, and old artifacts hung on the walls and were placed around the room. Lavi sat down at the kitchen table with a yawn. “Man, I could go for some coffee right now.”

Bookman rolled his eyes. “Make some yourself boy.”

Lavi groaned but he did get up. He dramatically lazed around the counter, complaining about how “cruel and unfair” Bookman was to him. Bookman ignored the boy and turned to Tyki, who had picked up one of the many heavy volumes lying around the house. Bookman said nothing at first, watching as Tyki’s eyes quickly looked over the page, eating up all the information. Suddenly Tyki stopped and  looked up, meeting Bookman’s eyes. He quickly closed the book and put it down. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to look through your things.”

Bookman shook his head. “Books were made to be read, you’ve done nothing wrong. How does Coffee sound to you?”

Tyki tried not to fidget as he smiled. “That sounds lovely.”

Bookman turned, his voice now less polite and more familiar. “Lavi, make that three cups of Coffee would you?”

Lavi groaned from his spot in the kitchen, but the sound of more coffee beans being grinded soon followed. Tyki took the seat next to Lavi’s, and Bookman sat across from him. “Lavi told me you’re a dance instructor.” Tyki nodded. “What styles do you teach?”

“A little bit of everything. I’ve taken a lot of dance classes over the years.”

Bookman nodded, a faint smile on his face. “You sound like Lavi, he could never decide what he wanted to study either.”

From the other room they heard a clatter and a yell, Tyki jumped to his feet and walked to the kitchen. Lavi stood there, coffee beans all over the floor, and the coffee machine spewing smoke. Suddenly a loud screeching went off. Bookman grunted as he got up. “Moron, what did you do?!”

Lavi stared at the mess in front of him. “I...don’t know.” He had coffee beans all over his shirt, and hot water was all over the kitchen floor. The fire alarm stopped, and soon after bookman entered the room, standing next to Tyki. “Go get cleaned up, we’ll clean up here.”

Lavi looked at his coffee covered shirt and then at bookman. “I don’t have a change of clothes.”

Bookman let out an exasperating sigh. “I think you still have a couple sets in the guest room.”

Lavi nodded and quickly ducked out of the room, pulling up his pajama pants, which were wet on the bottom. He stopped before leaving the kitchen and looked at his bunny slippers, which were sopping wet. He quickly slipped out of them and shuffled the rest of the way to the bathroom. Bookman took the slippers and put them in the sink. He grabbed some towels and tossed them to Tyki. “I swear, that boy’s a mess.”

Tyki couldn’t stifle a small chuckle. “He’s ridiculous, he has been since I met him in high school.”

Bookman smiled at Tyki. “When he first told me that he was dating you was a bit worried, but it seems he was right about you.”

Tyki stopped for a moment, and met Bookman’s eyes. He hesitated before cleaning up the last of the water. Bookman had already moved on to fixing the coffee maker. “Thank you,” Bookman looked back at him, and Tyki bowed slightly. “For giving me a chance.”

Bookman walked up to Tyki and held out his hand. “Take good care of my son.”

Once the kitchen was cleaned up the two men made sat around the table, drinking tea since Bookman would have to buy a new coffee maker. Lavi came out a few minutes later, his hair still wet, and in a worn down pair of jeans and a band t-shirt. Lavi hid in the hallway for a moment, watching as his father and boyfriend talked, and even laughed with each other. Lavi grinned wide as he hurried over and sat with the two of them, apologizing to Bookman and promising to buy him a new coffee maker.


End file.
